


Sweetest kind of torture

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron is breathing again, panting as he tries to adjust to the feeling of his twin moving inside of him.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 70





	Sweetest kind of torture

There's a tremor in Andrew's shoulders, heated tension in the air, and Aaron's instincts are all fucked up, no way to tell if it's violence or want burning in his brother's eyes. Not like it fucking matters, because it makes him want to drop to his knees all the same, makes him want to beg – for Andrew's fist or his cock, Aaron doesn't really know.

Andrew moves before Aaron can make up his mind, takes a step back and jerks open the door to the backseat of the Maserati, hand gripping the metal so tight, Aaron wouldn't be surprised to find it dented come morning.

“What are you waiting for? Get the fuck in there!” Andrew snarls when Aaron hesitates for a second too long, and Aaron hurries to obey, knowing from experience that this tone of voice should better not be ignored.

He scrambles onto the backseat, jumping when the door slams shut behind them, and then Andrew is on him, pressed so close that Aaron can feel the heat of his body, the anger pouring off of him in waves.

"Damn it, Aaron", Andrew whispers hotly, more to himself than to Aaron, and Aaron doesn't dare move, doesn't dare _breathe_ , so close to finally getting what he has wanted for years that he is dizzy with it, all drunk on possibilities and the taste of whiskey on his twin's breath.

They're staring at each other, unblinking and breathless, and Aaron feels himself grow hard again under his brother's gaze. He wants to push his hips up into Andrew's, wants to be touched so bad, but Andrew is still motionless, conflicted, _still_ fighting this, and suddenly, Aaron's had enough.

Acting on an impulse he's kept buried for years, Aaron lifts his hand and wraps it around the heavy bulge of his twin's erection, gently squeezing it just to feel the weight, and Andrew makes a sound like he's dying, desperate and hurt and a little feral. His eyes drop down, staring at Aaron's hand working his cock like he can't quite believe it, and Aaron feels him twitch against his palm, feels him grow even harder.

“Fuck,” Andrew croaks, and surges forward, “Fuck,” says again, smeared against Aaron's lips, and then Aaron is being kissed, being _claimed_ , rough, near violent, Andrew's tongue in his mouth and his twin brother's hands on his hips, holding him down and tearing him apart.

Aaron moans and grabs Andrew's jacket with both hands, clawing at it until he finds some purchase. He tries to kiss back, tries to hold his own, but his brother is just too good at this, doesn't give him any chance but to lay back and take it, surrender and wait for whatever comes next.

“You're such a fucking tease,” Andrew grits out and bites down on the long column of Aaron's neck, stubble scratching against his skin. 

He grabs Aaron's shirts and pulls them up, latches onto a nipple with lips and teeth until Aaron is crying out, hands flying into his brother's hair to pull him closer, push him away.

“Fu-" he tries to say, breaks off with a moan, hips lifting off the backseat in desperate search for some friction, but Andrew doesn't let him, traps him with an arm across Aaron's hips and a bite to his chest.

“That what you wanted, Aaron?” Andrew snarls, and before Aaron knows what is happening he's being turned around and pressed face first into the leather, his twin's hands working his belt and zipper open and pulling his jeans down and off, leaving him shivering and naked, embarrassed and so fucking turned on, he can't even remember how to speak.

Andrew grabs his ass without warning, calloused hands on both cheeks squeezing first, then pulling him open. There is a garbled curse and Aaron nearly comes off the seat when Andrew leans in and licks right across his hole, slow and teasing and better than anything Aaron has ever felt.

“Keep it down,” Andrew orders against Aaron's skin and then buries his whole face in Aaron's ass, eating it out like he has never tasted anything sweeter.

Aaron bites his own forearm to keep the sounds in, but it is not fucking use he is babbling and he knows it, can hear himself beg and whimper and moan, curses and _ohmygods_ and AndrewAndrewAndrewAndrewsthat he'll probably be ashamed of come morning.

“Fucking tight,” Andrew tells him and Aaron can feel him press a finger against his rim, idly circling it before he is pushing all the way in, and Aaron chokes a little and fucks his hips back, wanting more but unsure how to ask for it.

By the time his twin has got two thick fingers in his ass, Aaron's thighs are trembling so hard that Andrew has to wrap an arm around his waist to keep his hips up, and he's so fucking ready to come that he can't focus on anything else, every thought going fuzzy with pleasure.

“Gonna come for me, Aaron?” Andrew asks between kisses and crooks his fingers a bit, rubs them right over Aaron's sweet spot, and something in Aaron just _breaks_ , like a dam bursting open, whole body locking up, and he comes so hard he's seeing stars, might’ve even passed out for a moment.

Next thing he knows, he's on his back again, Andrew kneeling between his legs, petting him and whispering praise against his skin.

His twin brother's wrist is still working between his legs, and Aaron feels filthy, spread wide open and wet like a girl, each push of Andrew fingers making a disgusting little sound that goes straight to his dick.

“Fuck, you need it so bad, don't you?” Andrew growls and sucks another bruise into Aaron's neck, free hand fumbling with his own belt and zipper, pushing his jeans down, freeing his cock. “Gonna let me fuck you, Aaron?

 _God, yes, please,_ Aaron wants to say, but what comes out is a needy little whine, all desperate, because that's when Andrew pulls his fingers free, leaving Aaron empty and open and wanting.

Andrew shushes him and grabs his hips, pulls him right into his lap and fuck, _fuck,_ Aaron can feel it, the blunt pressure of his twin's cock right against his hole, pressing in just a little, just enough to make his muscles flutter, make Aaron beg for more.

Andrew grins, feral and dark, shifts his hips and Aaron feels his muscles give, cries out when Andrew pushes halfway in at once. It's good, so good, somewhere between pleasure and pain and every shade between, and Aaron is drunk on it already, a fucking addict after half a shot.

 _“Andrew”_ Aaron croaks, chocking when his brother slides in another inch or two, slowly working himself deeper, carving out room for himself in Aaron's guts until he's all the way in and Aaron has no more room to give. Aaron is shaking, so full of cock he forgets how to breathe, convinced he'll come the moment he does.

Then, his brother starts to move, an experimental thrust that has both of them moaning out loud, sweetest kind of torture, but it does the trick, Aaron is breathing again, panting as he tries to adjust to the feeling of his twin moving inside of him.

They're picking up speed and Aaron tilts his hips up for more, lets Andrew guide him until they´re in sync, moving together like they do on the court, every bit as violent, every bit as deadly.

The Maserati is rocking with them, groaning with every thrust like Aaron does, the leather sticking to his sweaty skin, hugging him tight. Aaron shifts, angles his hips and his brother next thrust hits that one spot that has Aaron gasping and his cock drooling all over his stomach, adding to the mess that's already there.

“Yeah, Aaron, just like that,” Andrew growls and kisses him again, slips a finger into Aaron's mouth right along with his tongue and makes him suck off his own mess. “You gonna come on my cock, Aaron?”. He grinds in deep, right where Aaron needs him, and Aaron is shaking for real now, claws at his brother's back and makes helpless little noises that sound slutty to his own ears.

Andrew fucks back in, wraps a tight fist around his twin's cock, and Aaron is gone, coming hard for the second time this night, his cries muffled against his brother's mouth. Distantly, he's aware that Andrew's rhythm turns frantic, but he's too boneless to do more than just lie there and take it, the push and pull of his twin's cock against his insides almost painful with how oversensitive he is.

Aaron whimpers, tries to beg without saying please in a fucked-out voice that sounds nothing like his own, and watches as Andrew shudders and comes, slamming in so deep that Aaron can feel their bones grind together. 

"Jesus, fuck,” Aaron groans finally, a kind of awe in his voice he has never heard before, but it lights him up all the same, makes his heart clench and his cheeks burn, heat spreading further down his chest when Andrew kisses him and softly pulls out. 


End file.
